jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Antisepticeye
Antisepticeye (or Anti for short) is a made up alter ego of Jacksepticeye. He was initially created by fans due to creepy thumbnails and videos. In short, Antisepticeye is the edgy version of Jacksepticeye. Antisepticeye is a darker, evil version, of Jacksepticeye. The general idea is that he is a demon, or virus, that is fighting for control over Jack's body. Antisepticeye's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. It is thought that the fan made Darkiplier had a major part in fueling the idea of Antisepticeye. However, since the beginning of October 2016, there have been brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble the fanmade Antisepticeye. They began in his playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. As well, Jack's twitter and tumblr accounts have featured the same font and personality, suggesting Antisepticeye is "taking over". Even in videos where Antisepticeye isn't present, the white board on the door will occasionally contain vague messages that relate to him. When fans ask about or point out Antisepticeye, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack made this video, officially confirming Antisepticeye's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the last year, 2015). The white board on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted just as before, showing hints to Antiseptic's appearance, occasionally showing him sitting or standing, looking at the camera, but Jack pays no attention. At one point in the video, Jack's nose starts to bleed. He steps away from the camera to get some tissues. He then comes back and continues carving the pumpkin. Towards the end of the video, Jack stares blankly at the camera and begins to slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and fall onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti possesses Jack and jumpscares the viewers, Jack can be heard faintly yelling for help. All throughout his camera time, he is glitched like a virus, constantly twitching and moving frame by frame. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. He is holding the bloody knife and pointing it at the camera, sometimes pretending to slit his throat with it. Anti jeers the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. He claims that Jack was 'weak', and that he was here now, implying he intended to replace Jack. He says that the viewers could have stopped him, but they just kept watching, implying that if they didn't keep watching, Anti wouldn't have gotten the chance to possess Jack and make him kill himself. He then says that Jack's gone forever and also says "SAY GOODBYE", before finally the video cuts to black and ends. In January 2017, Antisepticeye returns once again. In certain moments of Jack's videos, the all-too-familiar static and creepy voices of Anti can be noticed. Additionally, Jacksepticeye's Twitter account has changed from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. During Jack's PAX panel, he opened up with a clip. This clip starts off as Jack asking everyone to pull out their phones to "record a message." Soon, however, Anti appears, telling everyone how they replaced him. We can only assume the person we replaced Anti with is Darkiplier, after his appearance in A Date With Markiplier. (It may also be Jack himself) Anti then goes on to explain, in a giggly and glitchy voice, that he was always there, always watching, and that you (the viewers) stopped paying attention. At the end of the clip, Anti's final words were "Enjoy the show," in which Jack confirmed that the line was a reference to the song he did with another YouTuber by the name of NateWantsToBattle, called Enjoy The Show. On July 28, 2017, Markiplier posted a video on his channel called DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE. It featured anti and Darkiplier, the evil incarnation of Mark. Anti still has the bloody knife cut across his throat from the "SAY GOODBYE" video. They both argued over who should be the 'king' of their 'realm' (dubbed "YouTube Hell" by some in the comments). Anti called Dark 'weak' and brought up the SAY GOODBYE video, comparing Dark to Jack when Anti possessed him and made him 'kill' himself in said video. The two were going to fight, however they were consistently interrupted by the evil personas of other youtubers, such as GrizzlyVoices (BrizzlyVoices), SharkYoHo (Schmoyoho), Danny Darko (DanTDM) and others. In the end, all the evil personas were sucked away into the void by Dark's dog, Chica, who was angry after Dark forgot to feed him, as implied by Anti. In the end, while Dark panicked, Anti simply stared into the screen (actually staring at Chica), laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious, evil one in this video. Anti Appearances (We should add time stamps.) - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 1, Times: 4:29, 8:20, 15:29, 20:19, 26:25, 31:28, 33:24, 34:10, 35:29, 36:53, 39:28. - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 2, Times: 3:59. 9:08, 9:19, 12:55, 16:25, 17:07, 18:08, 19:00 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 3, Times: 0:01, 1:13, 2:35, 5:26, 8:21, 8:36, 10:43, 14:30, 14:42, 17:27 - Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖, Whole video - The Temple of No, Time: 11:10 - Hello Neighbor pt. 2, Time: 9:46 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location pt. 4, Time: 1:17, 2:39, 3:15, 5:13, 7:28, 9:57. 10:23, 20:10, 22:00, 27:32 - ClusterTruck pt. 16, Time: 12:41 - Stuntfest pt. 1, Time: 8:34 - Pipejob, Time: 12:15 - Manual Samuel pt. 3, Time: 21:33 - Guts And Glory pt. 5, Time: 6:57 - Layers of Fear, Times: 20:33, 20:40, 22:08 - Suntfest pt. 2, Times: 2:18, 5:00 - Mr President pt. 3, Times: 1:08, 11:14, 15:51 - The Cubicle, Times: 1:40, 3:49, 7:24, 9:16 - Layers of Fear pt. 2, Times: 4:40, 7:51, 10:21, 13:03, 20:11, 26:02 -S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ whole video - Detention 返校 pt. 2, Times: - Detention 返校 - Part 3 - Detention 返校 - Part 4 - A̶͖͔̰͕L̩̲͍͓͕W̴͓͉A̢͎̗̫̹Y҉̻̲͙͇S̪̝̭̗̙͖̜ ͚̰̻̱̟̭͜W̹̥̦̙̰ͅA̗͖͇̻̠̳T͔̰͔̖̥͖͠C̦̜̣H̴͓̣̘IN̢͇̯̩̤͔͖̙G̴̝͖(created for PAX East) whole video - HOW HIGH CAN YOU GO? | Happy Room #5 (Reference only) - SPREADING THE SICKNESS | Epidemic, Time: 8:40 - DARKIPLIER Vs ANTISEPTICEYE (Crossover) whole video Quotes "It's time to DIE!" "I AM HERE NOW!" "HahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAA!" "You all said my name." "SAY GOODBYE." "You wanted me... Well, here I am." - Anti's message in zalgo text in the description of 'SAY GOODBYE'. "I'm always there. Always watching." "Enjoy the show." "You could have stopped me, but you just watched, as this happened!" "Did you miss me?" "I've been here this entire time!" "I've been keeping an eye on things." "Forgotten? Or just too afraid to remember?" "Laughter is the best medicine for death." "You're WEAK!... just like HIM!" "Why don't you just put on more makeup! I've ALREADY WON!!!" "THIS WORLD IS MINE! THESE PEOPLE, ARE MINE!" "I don't need to go home... I'm already here." "You can't stop me!" "Why didn't you feed your dog?!?" Fan Theories 1) What if Anti showed up at signs of fear or anticipation? It would make sense for him to come out at Halloween times then, right? Everyone wanted to see him and it was Halloween so it makes some sort of sense. So he grew stronger in a way. “HIS BODY WAS WEAK!” Could also be referring to the fear “weakening” Jack. Anti grew strong because of us, which is pretty cool and scary. We all were waiting and so was Jack, for that final day where Anti took over on Halloween. The only reason Jack can keep him down is because of his immense positivity and energy. Anti showed up whenever there was fear, or stress. There was a tiny glitch after Jack read the girl saying “These documents make me a little uncomfortable.” in Detention at 0:24. And the major appearance he made when the mirror broke at 3:47. Also, at 3:47, I think that Anti is talking to Jack. The line itself is, “Forgotten or just to afraid to remember?”. Anti wants out. He knows we’re scared. He thinks that we may be ignoring him, and he doesn’t like it. At the very end of his scene, he points at the camera. This leads me to believe that he’s accusing us. It’s really interesting to think about. Does Anti want to kill and destroy? Or does he just want to be free? (Please add a source / author tag to this.) 2) It is also believed that the Antisepticeye (and Darkiplier) that we see in DARKIPLIER Vs ANTISEPTICEYE is not really Anti (and Dark) but rather Jack (and Mark) acting as them (Anti's studs were missing, so was Dark's tie and the editing was different, their apparent motives and overall presence being slightly changed). Jack also said that due to his lore, Antisepticeye wouldn't be able to feature in a video with Darkiplier. Examples of Fan Fiction - http://my.w.tt/UiNb/5CHXOj5kpw - https://www.wattpad.com/story/60651882-antisepticeye Examples of Fan Art Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos